


Komahina Request Collection *Requests On Hold!*

by Some_Sad_Rat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baking, But for one chapter, Coming Out, Crying, Cuddles, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda is a good bf, Komaeda is a kitchen disaster, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Trans Hinata Hajime, Two doofs baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles whenever they get recommend to me! Sadly I only do Komahina because it's a comfort ship for me and I don't think I could write other ships well.Requests are currently on hold, but the next portion is when they're open again!I don't do smut or lemons though, the furthest I will get is makeout scenes. Leave prompts in the comments if you'd like!The rules I have for prompts:No smut or lemonsNo × Reader (Even if I could write those, it's a Komahina collection)Multiple prompts are allowedI allow Fluff, Angst, Crack, ect.I can turn down a prompt if I'm not comfortable writing itYou can comment multiple timesIf I do someone else's prompt before yours, it doesn't mean I ignored your prompt. If I'm inspired to do one, I'll do it. I'll try to do as many as I can ^^With that out of the way, enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	1. Baking Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This first prompt is from my bootiful Joyfriend. 
> 
> The prompt is, "What? Did I get some on my face?"
> 
> Ah what a wonderful thing for a smut free story. Yes, this is fluff. Nothing bad, I promise.
> 
> Also, minor blood warning. It's not detailed, but it's there. Stay safe!
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Hinata! We should try baking together! I've seen a bunch of couples on TV do it, so it couldn't hurt to try!"_

It couldn't hurt to try, he said.

Sure.

~

How could Hinata say no to him? He already got everything ready by the time he asked to even _try_ baking. 

"I thought we should try making this!" Komaeda said cheerfully as he opened a cook book and pointed at a triple layered cake.

"I-Isn't that a little... Extreme?" Hinata asked while eyeing the picture.

"I'm sure we can do it!" Komaeda said with determination in his eyes. Hinata only sighed and smile.

"Okay, okay. How do we start...?"

~

There was a reason Hinata hardly let Komaeda in the kitchen.

"Gh- crap..." Hearing the small grunt, he turned to Komaeda, who had somehow cut his hand on an eggshell.

"Wha- how'd you do that!?" Hinata asked while looking for the First Aid Kit he kept in the kitchen for times Komaeda wanted to attempt to cook.

Komaeda just shrugged. "Luck, I guess." Hinata rolled his eyes and started to clean the cut. It wasn't bad at all, it just bleed. After rinsing it in the sink and puting a small layer of Neosporin on it, he bandaged it and put a rubber glove over his hand.

"I don't think a cut like that could slow you down, but at least try not to contaminate the food." Hinata said as he went back to his task, which was making homemade frosting.

"Okay, okay!" Komaeda laughed as he went back to his eggs.

~

Hinata was done preparing the frosting long before Komaeda was done with the cake batter. He decided to help, just so he wouldn't have to buy a new mixer by the end of the day.

Komaeda hadn't used a mixer before, and tried adding the dry ingredients while it was powered on.

Upon hearing coughing, Hinata turned around to see Komaeda covered in flour.

"Jeez Ko I was turned around for less than 15 seconds...!"

Komaeda blindly tapped around the mixer for a moment before hitting the power switch. Once the flour settled, he wiped his eyes so he could open them.

"Eheheh.. Sorry?"

~

Once the layers of cake were finished baking and cooled, Hinata asked Komaeda to grab the bowl of frosting as he got the cakes ready to be stacked.

But once he heard a yelp followed by a thud, he knew he should have gotten it himself.

He turned to see Komaeda on the floor, covered in the white frosting with the bowl somehow on his head. He had to bite back a laugh at the sight. "And how'd you do that?"

"Luck?" Komaeda answered awkwardly. Hinata extended his hand and Komaeda took it, standing up.

"We're lucky Hanamura isn't here, he'd be pestering you about that." Hinata snickered. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hinata motioned towards his face. "What? Did I get some on my face?" Komaeda touched his face to feel the frosting, and then it clicked. His face lit up in color.

"W-Well, help me clean this up! We don't know if he'll show up, he sometimes just pops up randomly," Komaeda said, going to his room. "I'm going to go change now and take a quick shower." 

"Hey, wait." Komaeda turned around, and Hinata pulled him closer. He licked a small patch of frosting on the other's cheek. "Hm, yup, it's good."

Komaeda's face flushed darker as he swatted away from Hinata, earning a small chuckle. "Okay, you go freshen up, I'll clean and make more frosting. You don't get to touch it though, kitchen disaster."

Komaeda giggled. "Okay, okay, okay." He said before leaving.

Hinata smiled.

~

Once they had finished the layering and frosting of the cake without any more disasters, Komaeda started looking around their apartment for something.

"Ko? What are you doing?" Hinata asked, eyes following Komaeda as he looked around.

"Looking for something."

"What are you looking _for_?"

"A surprise."

Hinata sighed. "Can I help look?"

"No, It'll ruin the- Aha!" Before he could finish, he jumped up from the spot he was looking at, with a plastic supermarket bag in hand. He went over to Hinata and placed the bag down infront of him.

"...Decorating supplies?"

"Mhm! I might have messed up the actual making of the cake, but decorating it should be easier!"

~

It was not.

"Hey Ko, when did you dye your hair sparkly green..?" Hinata asked, holding back a laugh.

Komaeda just pouted. "How'd you like it?" He asked. Before Hinata could ask, he covered his eyes as Komaeda started violently shaking the pink edible glitter at him.

"Huh, I didn't take you for the type to have a sparkly pink ahoge..!" Komaeda snickered. Hinata blew a raspberry at him.

~

The cake looked like a disaster. A sparkly, messy, disaster. But the pair didn't care. They sat there, eating a slice of the disaster with a smile plastered on both of their faces.

"This isn't that bad, Hinata said between bites.

"So you'll let me back into the kitche-"

"No."

"Worth a try." Both giggled at that.

"Next time let's just make cookies."


	2. Comforting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by unepical. The prompt is 'Trans Hajime fic but its Komahina and its soft and kind.'
> 
> Ehehe I made it a Hurt/Comfort- sorry-
> 
> As you can guess, there is a trigger warning in place for Trans Hinata and Gender Dysphoria. If you are uncomfortable with this, please don't read this chapter! Your safety is super important!

Hinata wasn't ashamed of who he was. He accepted the fact he was born female, but was truly meant to be male. 

However, he wasn't sure if his boyfriend would accept it.

He'd been dating Komaeda for a while now, and he felt like it was about time to come out to him. He wanted to when they started dating, but fear clouded his mind and he kept quiet.

Taking a deep breath and pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to Komaeda

_"Hey, wanna hang out later?"_ He stared at his phone, anxiously waiting for a reply. It came in the same minute.

_"Sure! I'm free all day."_ They discussed the plans to meet up, which ended up being one hour later at Hinata's place.

When it was five minutes until Komaeda was supposed to show up, Hinata found himself pacing around while running a hand through his choppy hair.

'Maybe this is a bad idea...' He thought. 'I don't _have_ to tell him...' His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Shit.'

He took a few deep breaths and opened the door to a smiling Komaeda.

"Hi." Komaeda said.

"Hey Ko, take a seat?" Hinata asked, motioning towards his couch. Komaeda looked puzzled but sat down anyways.

"Is something the matter, Hinata?" Komaeda asked as Hinata sat down next to him. Hinata could see the slightest bit of fear in his eyes.

"Yes- Well, no- I mean," he sighed and looked at the floor. "It's nothing bad regarding you." 

Komaeda bit his bottom lip. "What's wrong...?"

"W-Well... I..." Hinata suddenly couldn't find any words. "I-I..."

"Hey, hey, shhh..." Komaeda hummed, calmly rubbing Hinata's lower back, barely missing his binder. Hinata jerked forward, startling the other.

"Ah, none of that.. Well, you don't have to hide anything from me. I promise, I'll love you no matter what."

"N-No... Y-You shouldn't..." Hinata muttered, feeling tears start to line his eyes. He really didn't want to cry infront of his boyfriend, but he couldn't stop the tears from forming.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Can you please tell me what's bothering you...?" Komaeda softly said.

"I... I-I'm..." Hinata took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but it only caused the tears to fall from his eyes. His eyes drifted up and met Komaeda's gaze. "I... I'm Transgender." He managed to say, squeezing his eyes shut and turning away from Komaeda.

"Female to male...?" Komaeda asked. It was answered by a simple head nod. Komaeda smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

"Hinata, I said I'll love you no matter what. Something like that doesn't matter to me. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, so why would something like that matter to me?" He said calmly while holding Hinata close.

At this point, Hinata was fully crying, gripping onto the back of Komaeda's olive green jacket. "B-But your gay, y-you shouldn't l-love someone like... M-Me." He hated that he was stuttering, but he couldn't help it.

"Yes, I am gay, and you are male. It doesn't matter that you were born female, if you identify as male, you're male."

"B-But my body isn't! Everyday I have to be reminded on who I truly am because of this wreck of a body! I can never just be a normal boy..."

"Hinata, you are a normal bo-"

"Normal boys don't have estrogen, Ko! And normal boys don't have the body anatomy I have! Normal boys don't need to wear binder an-"

"Hinata. Look at me." Komaeda's voice was firm. Squeezing his eyes shut to get the rest of the tears out of his eyes before letting go of the jacket and looking Komaeda in the eyes.

"I love you Hajime, no matter who you are." Hinata felt the heat rise to his face hearing his first name, and his chosen name, roll off Komaeda's tounge.

"I-I... I love you too, Nagito." The other flushed at his first name as well. Smiling through his tears, he pulled Komaeda into another hug.

Komaeda stayed for a while, talking to Hinata about anything he needed to, then they cuddled together while watching a movie, with Hinata falling asleep on Komaeda's shoulder.

Komaeda smiled and pressed a short kiss to Hinata's forehead. "I love you," he whispered before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't write Hinata's Dysphoria well, I don't have personally experience with that kinda of Dysphoria
> 
> To anyone out there suffering because of Gender Dysphoria, I believe in you! You're doing awesome, and you're beautiful for being you.
> 
> I rewrote this a few times because it was to short. I'm not happy the first story was under 1k (I like having them over 1k or else my brain says it's to short) soooo yeah

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This can only continue if you guys send requests, so don't hold back!


End file.
